


Morning Tea

by Khiroptera



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly nothing but fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera
Summary: You fell asleep at Yoosung's place last night, but he's there for snuggles and tea.Something short and sweet, like a Starburst. 8)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for my brother, who really loves yoosung. i promised him a yoosung/m!reader fic a while ago, and just randomly wrote it. 8P
> 
> there's absolutely no hint at the reader's gender, so whoever you are or whoever you ship yoosung with, enjoy!  
> (oh, but there are glasses. my brother wears glasses lol.)

The world is blurry as you open your eyes, and confusion sets in. _What’s going on?_ You ask yourself. There was a game, something on your phone, and a bomb—but then something stroked your face, and everything melted away. A dream.

You blink your eyes a few times, and the world becomes just a bit clearer, though everything is still on the fuzzy side. A figure kneels in front of you, his hand on your face, and you reach out for your glasses. He presses them into your hand.

“Sorry!” he says as you slide your glasses onto your face. With your glasses on, his face becomes clear, and you sigh in lazy bliss. _Yoosung._

“I just saw that you fell asleep on my bed, and you just looked so cute…” His face was growing red, and he reached a hand up to scratch at his head.

“It’s okay,” you say, smiling softly. You remember now—Yoosung had been playing LOLOL, and you’d been chatting with Zen and Seven on your phone. Zen had teased you for being ignored by your own boyfriend, but you could tell he wasn’t being too serious. Yoosung had been very good about his gaming habits ever since you two had gotten together. Seven just kept begging you to help him troll your boyfriend about more LOLOL expansion packs. You roll your eyes now at the memory. “What time is it?”

“About eleven o’clock.” He reaches out to his bedside and picks up a mug of something steaming, holding it expectantly. “I made some tea for you.”

You stretch your arms above your head, feeling your shirt slide upwards a little bit. Yoosung’s eyes glance towards the exposed skin of your stomach before quickly looking away, and you pretend not to notice. He sets the mug down and helps you scoot up his bed until you’re leaning against the pillows and the headboard, sitting up. Then he places the mug in your hands before sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Why are you so far away?” you say, raising your eyebrow. You take a sip of your tea (it’s pretty good) before patting the vacant space between you and the wall. Yoosung doesn’t need to be told twice, and crawls over to you. Your sides are pressed up against each other, and you sigh before taking another sip of tea.

“So, I finished a couple of the newer dungeons in LOLOL,” he begins. You nod, encouraging him to go on, and he does. “I got some great loot, but the bosses weren’t anything special. No new mechanics or anything.”

“That sucks.” You set your mug of tea on the bedside table before resting your head on his shoulder. His shirt smelled nice, clean yet worn.

“Yeah. We’re going again tonight though!” He shifts until his arm is around your shoulders, his hand on your head. You feel his fingers run gently through your hair, and you sigh against his neck. You look up at his face. A few stray hairs fall in front of his eyes, and you reach up, tucking them back into place. Yoosung’s eyes flutter closed as you let your hand wander, brushing through the hair just above his ear. His blonde hair is soft as always, and the fluffiness amuses you.

“Hey,” he says, and you focus back on his eyes, now open. There’s something there when he looks at you, something you know no one else sees. “I lost track of time playing LOLOL. I didn’t mean to leave you all alone for so long.”

“I was fine. You know I don’t mind doing my own thing. And your bed is pretty comfy,” you add. You hand never stops playing with his hair.

“Well, since I’m done now, and we have a free day…” He pulls you closer, both his arms around you now. “Maybe we can spend some time together? Just snuggling, maybe playing some co-op games?”

You laugh a little at that, but nod. “I like spending time with you, Yoosung.”

He squeezes you at that, touching his nose to yours. _He’s like a little puppy,_ you think. _So cute and fluffy._ Then he pulls back an inch, and his eyes flick down to your lips. You’re okay with that much, so you press forward.

His lips are even softer than his hair, and the small gasp he gives at the touch of your mouth against his makes you feel tingly inside, a happy sort of glow. The kiss is chaste, but it leaves you warm, like hot chocolate by a fire—or waking up to some tea.

When you pull back, his face is tomato red. Your cheeks feel hot, and you’re sure your own face matches his. His thumb comes up to brush at your cheek, the same way it had when he woke you up a few minutes earlier. You stretch your legs just a bit, wiggling your toes, before hugging your boyfriend closer.

If this is how he’ll wake you up every day, you wouldn’t mind falling asleep at his place more often.


End file.
